


Double Life

by River_Lee



Category: Original Work
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Original Character(s), Original Story - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_Lee/pseuds/River_Lee
Summary: Anika Sawyer has been kidnapped and taken in by a family of well known assassins. She has been given the name "Raven Erbey Arison" which was chosen by her grandmother, and her last name means "Powerful Heir". She and her siblings will be attending a school and will have to lead a normal life for the time being.





	Double Life

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is short and it sucks because I just started planning this out a few days ago. But the next chapter will be longer. It will just take some time since I have other projects to work on.

This all began when Anika was just a baby. She was living with a loving family, a mother, a father, an older sister who is 10 and an older brother who is 3. They were all so happy. You could say that they were the happiest family in the neighborhood. But all of that changed one dreadful night.

It was midnight, and the family of 5 were off sleeping away. Dreaming their happy dreams. But those dreams ended up being a complete nightmare for the entire family. When they woke up, they woke up to the smell of smoke. The only conclusion was that someone set their house on fire. The mother and father ran to the other bedrooms to round up their kids and bring them outside as quick as possible, only to find that their children were already dead, and Anika was missing.

Whoever caused this was still in the house. Before they could call the police, that person made the former parents follow the same fate their children went through. The happy family of 5 was no more... and now they are the dead family of 4 with a missing child. No one knows the whereabouts of Anika Sawyer. No one knows whether she is alive or dead... that case remains a mystery till this day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few years has gone by and no one can find Anika Sawyer. Little did anyone know, she has been kidnapped and raised by a well known and wealthy family of assassins. She now goes by Raven Erbey-Arison. She was named after her late "grandmother", and to show she will be a leader and a better assassin than her family, they gave her a fancy last name that just translates to "Powerful Heir".

"Raven" now lives in a big Mansion called "The Arison Manor" with her siblings, Briar, Max, Luke, Lia, and Athena. Her parents, Amelia Arison, and Jin Arison. 17 butlers, 34 servants, 2 drivers, and 7 bodyguards. Unlike every single mansion you heard of, "Arison Manor" isn't in the middle of nowhere. The mansion is covered by security gates and a old security guard guarding the outside, he may be old but he can still kick ass for a man in his 70's. Basically looking at the mansion is allowed since it's on tourist property. No one has ever seen what the Arison's looked like up close, nor made it out alive if they set foot inside the gate. Thus, leaving rumors and conspiracy theories going around about the family. No one found the answers about who the Arison's really are, and those who dared to find out has gotten shut down immediately.

Over the years, "Raven" has been training to become an assassin since murder is the only thing she grew up knowing. She doesn't have much free time since she is always out training. It was hard at first because she had no idea what she was doing, but she began to get the hang of it, and picked up some really cool stealth techniques. She learned how to hide in plain sight, flexibility, and other stuff that will suit her benefit. You think of it, she learned and mastered it. Even though "Raven" wasn't even Jin and Amelia's real daughter, they had more hope for the girl that she would be a great assassin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**TIME SKIP**

Raven Erbey-Arison - Age 16

Lia Arison - Age 16

Briar Arison - Age 12

Max Arison - Age 14

Luke Airson - Age 18

Athena Arison - Age 17

One morning, "Raven" was walking down the halls of the big mansion she lived in. She has lived here for years and still manages to get lost in there. The place is a labyrinth. She made her way towards the stairs that lead to a grand foyer to be greeted by the servants and butlers.

"Good morning, Madam Raven," One of the butlers smiled. "Did you sleep well?"

"Good morning Mr. Blanchard," Raven smiled. "And yes, I slept quite fine."

"Please, Madam Raven, call me Thomas," The butler smiled.

"Well then... Thomas, please drop the whole 'Madam' thing," Raven smiled. "Enough with the formalities."

"I am sorry, Madam Raven, but I'm afraid I can not do that," Thomas sighed as he shook his head. "That will go against Master Jin and Lady Amelia. I must address my employers and their children with respect."

"If you say so..." Raven sighed. "Where is everyone?"

"Your mother and father are waiting for you along with your siblings in the dining hall," Thomas said. "They have an announcement for you and your siblings."

"Ugh," Raven groaned as she crossed her arms. "Whatever they have to say can't be any good."

Anika... or Raven... knows that she is training to be an assassin, but killing people isn't really what she is interested in. She doesn't have any other interests anyways since her parents think finding other hobbies are a waste of time and will throw Raven off the path of being an assassin. Raven shrugged her shoulders and followed Thomas to the dining hall.

"You see, Madam Raven, between you and I, I doubt that you will enjoy what they have to say," Thomas said. "Coming from Master Jin and Lady Amelia, their orders aren't really reasonable... but I believe if and when you take over, the future will be a lot easier."

"What do you mean if and when I take over?" Raven asked.

"It is no secret that you don't want to be an assassin, Madam Raven," Thomas said. "As your butler and servant, I want what's best for you. I want you to do what makes you happy. And if you don't want to be an assassin, you should be given the opportunity to discover new things that don't involve murder."

"Easy for you to say, Thomas," Raven sighed. "Mother and Father wont even let me go outside. I'm not even good at anything unless it's murder..."

Thomas hummed in response. He has known Raven her whole life... ever since she has arrived at the mansion. As he watched her grow, he has felt more connected to her and would do anything for her safety like she was his own daughter. Raven feels the same sentiment as Thomas. She thinks of him more as a parental figure more than Amelia and Jin. Raven isn't aware that she was kidnapped as a baby, she believes that they are her real family. There are only four people that she actually tolerates in the mansion. One of them being her grandfather, Geoffrey, who is the only one that babies her. When training gets rough, or when the family gets... abusive, he always intervenes and Amelia hates it. The next two are her younger siblings, Briar and Max. Those two look up to Raven, not only because she has more potential than the rest of her siblings, but she also treats those two better than their older siblings, Athena and Luke. And of course, Thomas for obvious reasons.

Thomas and Raven finally made their way to the dining hall. And like Thomas said, her parents, grandfather and siblings were already there.

"Good morning, Raven," Amelia smiled. "I'm glad you could finally come. Your father and I have some news we would like to give you."

"Luke and Athena are already aware of the news," Jin said. Of course they knew. Raven may have more potential than all of her siblings combined and it caught her parents attention, but Luke and Athena were Jin and Amelia's favorites. They would voluntarily do things their parents ask them to do. But don't mistake them for kiss-asses... Athena and Luke are just as vicious as their parents. "They actually suggested it to us."

"Well? What is it?" Raven asked.

"You five will be going to school!" Amelia smiled. "Isn't that great?"

"Wait, really?" Briar asked. For kids who don't get to interact with the outside world as much, they all know about school and what it is. Briar and Max were excited about the idea but Raven wasn't.

"Wait? Seriously?" Raven asked. "I figured you two thought it was a waste of time to discover hobbies that wasn't revolved around murder."

"Well, we thought that it would be nice to-" Jin was about to speak until his wife interrupted him.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Amelia said. "We still believe that hobbies are a waste of time! And you're not going to school to make some so called 'friends' either! We have enrolled you all into a school that acknowledges your physical abilities and fighting techniques... but still focuses on everyday subjects! We want strong and smart assassins as children, not any low class commoners you find on the streets!"

"This is great and all... but what do we do about our identities?" Max asked. "No one has seen any of us in person, so I believe it is quite risky to have us go out in the open and everyone figures out we are assassins."

"That does seem a bit troublesome, mother," Lia said.

"Not to worry, younger siblings," Athena smiled. "Luke and I covered that for you. While we are attending that school, we go by different names!"

"Everyone will be meeting us for the first time so they would believe anything we tell them," Luke said. "That is including our names and personal background. But as mother said, there will be no reason for human interactions since we are not there to make friends."

"Whatever it takes to get out of here..." Raven mumbled.

"What was that, dear?" Amelia asked.

"N-Nothing, mother," Raven flinched. "Uh... when do we start?"

"You all start tomorrow," Jin said. "Your driver, David, will drive you in the morning."

"So please remember to be out the doors on time," Amelia said. "Now, let us all enjoy our breakfast. I want no more chit chat about tomorrows events."

Raven rolled her eyes and joined her family at the table. For a family of 9, you would think there would only be 9 chairs. No, the table they sit at is huge and could fit up to 30 people. Raven sat with Briar and Max on the left side of the table while Lia, Athena and Luke sat across from them on the right side. Amelia and Jin sat at the head of the table. Grandfather Geoffrey rarely eats with them, so after they talked about sending he kids off to school, Geoffrey was escorted to his room.

They all enjoyed a silent breakfast until they all heard a chair move. Everyone looked up and saw Raven standing up to leave.

"Raven, darling. Where are you going?" Amelia asked. "You barely touched your plate."

"I'm not that hungry," Raven said. "Now... if you excuse me... I am going to go train."

"Nonsense.... breakfast is the most important meal of the day," Amelia said. "Please sit down and eat."

"I said I'm not hungry," Raven said as she glared at her mother. She then turned and walked away.

"The glare of a true assassin!" Amelia smiled. "You could just feel the bloodlust coming from her! She truly is a natural born assassin!"

Although Amelia was the one who killed Raven's real parents, took her in as her own, and raised her into the person she is today, Raven has little to no respect for her. That's mainly because Amelia knows Raven doesn't want to be an assassin, but Amelia kept on pushing it. Amelia's pestering is what caused Raven's bloodlust. As for Raven's siblings... their bloodlust wasn't caused by Amelia... but it was influenced in a way. The strive to survive in the real world, to be above the food chain, to be stronger than others, status, fear... there are many reasons for their bloodlust... but Amelia wasn't it.

Raven's respect for Jin was always in the middle because those two are alike, but he is always siding with Amelia. Even if Raven isn't Jin's biological daughter, they share some similarities. Jin always wanted to run away from home when he was Raven's age, and he always went against what his parents said. There was even a time where Jin didn't want to be an assassin. Even if they are not family by blood... there is no denying that Raven is in fact Jin's daughter.

"Mother, I know you said you didn't want to discuss these new arrangements, but can you tell us a bit more about this school we are going to?" Lia asked. "Surely we will all be separated due to our age gaps."

"I completely forgot about that! Thank you for reminding me, dear," Amelia said. "There is a Middle School, a High School, and a University all in one campus. We will need Athena and Luke to keep an eye on you all so that's why we chose that school. There is also a dormitory system, so you will be spending your nights there."

"Of course, the dorms are optional," Jin said. "You could just call David every evening and he will drive you back here, and return you to the campus in the morning. We left that part out since we didn't know how you all would react when we said we were sending you to school."

"Well, this is exciting!" Briar smiled.

"Now, now Briar, don't start getting excited," Amelia said. "This school is an opportunity for you to hone your assassin skills. Even though you do not have a target, that doesn't mean you can take a break from doing what you are born to do. Being an assassin."

"Yes, mother," Briar mumbled as she looked down at her plate.

"Now, I have some business I have to take care of," Jin said as he got up and walked out of the dining hall. "Make sure you all pack up and make sure you are ready for tomorrow. Today you will continue your training and prepare for tomorrow. You have a busy day ahead of you."

"You are all dismissed," Amelia said as she and her children got up and went to do what they were gonna do.

Max and Briar walked to Raven's room since she wasn't there to hear the dorm news, so they went to tell her about it.

"Raven?" Briar called as she knocked on the door. Shortly after, Raven finally answered.

"Hey, what's up?" Raven asked as she leaned on the door.

"Well, you kinda left early before mother explained to us some more stuff about the school," Max said. "So we decided to let you know what's going on."

"Okay, what is it?" Raven asked.

"Okay, so it turns out that we are all going to be separated by grade. Max and I will be in the Middle School Building, you and Lia will be in the High School Building, and Athena and Luke will be in the University Building," Briar said. "And all of the buildings are on the same campus."

"Huh, strange," Raven mumbled. "Whatever, I don't care what the school is like as long as I get out of here."

"There are also dorms," Max said.

"Even better," Raven laughed. "Anyways, I'm gonna train, do you two wanna come?"

"Yes!" Max and Briar cheered in unison.

That whole day, the Arison children trained and packed their stuff for tomorrow. This will be their first time leaving the house, and they are excited.


End file.
